The Hands of Destiny for People Meant to Be
by damned-angel14
Summary: Kogure feels sad, being away from Mitsui… Melancholic thoughts are rushing into him… until…. ONE-SHOT


DISCLAIMER: SLAM DUNK AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO INOUE TAKEHIKO.

I am not an advocate of MitKo pairing. It's just that it's nice to make love stories from this pairing. Still, I love my Kogure! And I hate it when he is paired with Micchy. Maybe I wrote this fic because I just want to annoy myself. And there's nothing much to do during boring Chem classes!

This is a one-shot fic. I hope that you'll like this. Don't forget to send reviews. Thanks!

**The Hands of Destiny for People Meant to Be**

_If only I could walk up to you,_

Kogure is walking alone in a park. Cherry blossoms are showering the entire park as the cool autumn breeze blows gently.

_And say the words that lovers do_

He sighed as melancholic thoughts fleet into him. College life is pretty sad, especially when you are not with your loved one.

_If I could tell you how much I love you,_

"Hisashi-kun", he whispered in the wind. "How I miss you."

_If only you could see into my heart._

Right now, Mitsui is studying at Hiroshima University. Kogure wants to pay him a visit but he got a lot of requirements to fulfill, he has no time to for leisure. Besides, Tokyo is way too distant from Hiroshima. Kogure's schedule is too hectic.

_You would know I've always loved you,_

Once, he received a phone call from Mitsui, telling him about his university and every trivial thing he could tell him. Mitsui even gave him his mailing address. In return, he gave his address. Kogure felt very happy to hear his voice once again. Kogure ardently yearn for his presence. His pillow tastes salty water every night.

_You would know my heart is yours._

Kogure's vision blurred because of the tears formed in his eyes. He continued walking as he removed his glasses to wipe away his tears. Suddenly, someone run into him. His rear hit the ground. The person who hit him helped him stand up. He said, "I'm sorry, Min-kun. I did not notice you." Kogure gasped for he recognized the voice. He put his glasses on to make sure if his assumption is right. His jaw went agape when he realized that it's really him. "Hisashi-kun!" He exclaimed in astonishment. Mitsui nodded. "Hai, it's me." In his bliss, he hugged Mitsui tightly. Mitsui chuckled as he embraced him back.

After they unlocked their embrace, Kogure talked to Mitsui animatedly. "Why are you here? What are you doing here in Tokyo? How did you know that I'm here at Ueno Park?" Mitsui laughed. "Whoa, take it easy, Min-kun. One question at a time. Anyway, I went to your boarding house and the landlady told me that you took a stroll here." Kogure smiled warmly. "Sou ka. What are you doing here at Tokyo?" Mitsui pouted as he answered, "Don't you want to see me?" Kogure giggled. "No, I am not saying that. I'm just surprised."

_But maybe from where you are you can see,_

"How's Shohoku?" Mitsui inquired. Kogure shrugged his shoulder. "I do not know. I heard from Miyagi-kun that Shohoku is preparing for the Inter-High eliminations. I hope that they will be able to enter." Mitsui grinned. "Don't worry, they will be in the Inter-High. As long as Anzai-sensei is there, Shohoku will not be in vain." Kogure nodded in agreement

_Maybe from where you are, you know more than I._

Kogure stared at Mitsui. He did not change a bit. He's still handsome, he thought. He shook those thoughts away and asked him, "Are you having your semester break?" Mitsui shook his head. He fixed his eyes on Kogure as he said, "Iie. I went here because I am planning to transfer here at Tokyo."

_My only wish, my only hope,_

Kogure's heart leaped with joy when he heard Mitsui's statement. But, his elation was overcome with shock. "Nani? But why?" Mitsui motioned Kogure to sit under a nearby tree. Kogure sat down. Mitsui sat beside him. Much to Kogure's astonishment, Mitsui cuddled him as he whispered to his ear, "I want to be with you, Min-kun. I cannot bear to be separated from you. I love you, Min-kun." Without much hesitation, Mitsui kissed him fully on the lips. After a few seconds, Mitsui broke the kiss and held Kogure's hands. Kogure's lips broke into a smile as he pressed Mitsui's hands. He gazed at Mitsui and murmured, "I love you too, Hisashi-kun."

_Is that I kiss you once before I die._


End file.
